<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good omens Archangel Samael AU: Headcanons + prompts + one-shots by SayuriFanficWorld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931931">Good omens Archangel Samael AU: Headcanons + prompts + one-shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayuriFanficWorld/pseuds/SayuriFanficWorld'>SayuriFanficWorld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>God Ships Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Multi, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Samael and Lucifer are twins, Samael is so done with Gabriel and his clique, What-If, alternative universe, god ship Samael/Lilith, good Samael, headcanons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:08:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayuriFanficWorld/pseuds/SayuriFanficWorld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is dedicated to an Good Omens AU I created in wich Samael and Lucifer are their own person and twins and while Lucifer is Satan, Samael is still an archangel.</p><p>In this fanfic you will find headcanons, prompts and one-shots about this AU!</p><p>You can use the AU and the prompts if you want! Just don't forget to credite me please! ^^</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Lilith/Samael, Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Headcanons: Archangel Samael</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>first part headcanons about the Archangel Samael AU!</p><p>I don't own Good Omens, the Good Omens 's universe and it characters belong to Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman!</p><p>Warning: Sorry if my english is confusing it’s not my first language!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Lucifer and Samael are their own person, in fact the two are twins.</p><p>-While Lucifer become Satan, Samael stay loyal to God.</p><p>-They are with Metatron the second archangel who is the closed to God.</p><p>-Mortals mistake them(he/she/they your choice) for Lucifer because there was times where they appeared into some mortals’s dreams by God’s orders, and since they are Lucifer’s twin, said mortals thought they were Lucifer passing as an archangel to try to tempt them. This situation really annoyed them.</p><p>-As their name, “powers of God”, say it Samael is a very powerfull, even the most powerfull, archangel of Heaven. Everyone in Heaven and Hell are nervous/afraid of them.</p><p>-When the Apocalypse was stopped, Samael got tasked by God to give a severe lecture to Gabriel for setting a trial without her agreement and to order him to leave Aziraphale and Crowley alone.</p><p>-They spend a lot of time on Earth since their duty is to take care of life and death emergencies and those emergencies happen very rarely so they got a lot of time for themself.</p><p>-Samael is not upset about the Apocalypse not happening. God is not mad about it, she seem even quit pleased about the situation, and if God is pleased about the Apocalypse been stopped then they are pleased too, and also because of their trips to Earth they grow linking the place. </p><p>-Lucifer is the only one who is not afraid or intimidated by Samael and everytime they meet is a salty sassy match which threat to turn into a violent fight at every moment much to the horror of the demons and angels who are in the area and who prefer to go to safety hoping to not fall in the crossfire.</p><p>-Times to times they meet Lilith when they are on Earth and when it happen they spend hours speaking with each other and flirting.(yes God know about this and like with Aziraphale and Crowley she approve)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. prompt: After the trial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's a little prompt about what happened in Heaven after Aziraphale's and Crowley's trials!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So this prompt take place after Aziraphale’s and Crowley’s trial, Hell too scared about the fact Crowley is “immune” to holy water decide to leave him and Aziraphale alone.</p><p>But in Heaven, Gabriel still want the two traitors punished, even if Aziraphale been immune to hellfire scared him, and is trying with Michael, Uriel and Sandalphon to find a way to do it.</p><p>Suddenly a not happy Samael(see my Good Omens headcanons post about them) appear in front of them and they are like “oh shit” not expect them to be here since they always by God side.</p><p>When asked what are they doing here, Samael announce to be here by God’s orders because she learned Gabriel set Aziraphale on a trial without her agreement and want an explaination. Gabriel and his group, very intimidated, try to justify their actions, which is easly debunked by Samael.</p><p>Gabriel then use the “but the war” excuse with an “I’m better than you” tone to what Samael respond, exasperated and angry, with “a bit of a show” of their powers with a “the reason why you suck” speech and a “bitch don’t forget who is the highest in the chain food” speech making Gabriel and his group afraid. And after this Samael tell them they just got a warning but tell them next time they put something like this the almighty will not be so nice and that they are ordered to leave Aziraphale and Crowley alone.</p><p>And before they go Samael tell them something like “And stop whining about the war! It doesn’t happen and will not happen anytime soon so deal with it!” and go back to God.</p><p>After they all calm down Gabriel is like “You know what? I can’t deal with this shit! Let’s just do as they say: forget about the traitors and mor focus on calm the army and deal with all the paperwork this mess caused!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>